LoD - Mage chronicle
by Meowmix4545
Summary: Uhh.. Happins 20 years after the game. The goofy children of the LOD characters have to save the earth and dragoon crystals! Yuppie! Man I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Dragoon does not belong to me, just this little odd ficcy. Please do not sue because I am on the streets living off squirrel food. - Meow  
  
"…" = talking  
'….' = thinking  
___________________________________________________________  
A girl with long black hair sadly walked through the forest. She wore a black tank top and black pants, and resting on top of her head where goggles. She stopped, and stood silent for a minute, listening.   
'Right on cue.' she thought, and she rolled out of the way of the fireball.  
The girl who shot it ran up to the girl dressed in black.   
"Kurotsu Ayumiku!" the girl said.  
"Ha ha! So you remembered my name?" said Kurotsu, getting up, and dusting herself off.   
"Give back the crystal! It's an order from Miko-sama!"  
Kurotsu laughed. "An order from that pipsqueak? You all look like fuckin grade schoolers."   
She swung her sword, slashing the little girl, the girl clutched her bleeding stomach.  
"Tell THIS to Mika or Miko or Mushie or whatever," said Kurotsu, "she knows nothing about this stone. She has no use for it except harnessing it's powers."  
The girl looked up. "And what exactly do YOU need it for?"  
Kurotsu sweatdropped. "Uhh.. Research? NEVERMIND that!! I have it now and you don't so pooooo on you!" and with that, she turned around and left.  
  
The wounded girl shed a tear in pain, and then vanished into thin air.  
Kurotsu walked sadly and slowly again.   
"I didn't mean to kill her."  
She sat down on a tree stump, and rested her thin sword on the ground.   
The black gem on a necklace around her neck started to glow an eerie black, but she didn't notice.  
"I didn't mean to ruin their lives." she almost cried.  
All of a sudden.. An odd feeling…  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurotsu jumped up and started jumping and shaking around clutching her butt. "THAT'S AN ANT INFESTED STUMP!!! ARRRGGG!!" she did a funny dance (if you would like to call shaking ants of your ass a dance :P) and fell on the ground.  
"Real smooth, Kuro, real smooth." Kurotsu muttered under her breath.  
  
Legend of Dragoon! The (odd) sequel!   
THE MAGE CHRONICLE!!!!!!  
  
"Oh.. Tee hee.. Not there.. Mmm.." Shana and Dart started to kiss, leaning on the kitchen table.  
"PU-LEASE!" cried out Sherrie, "some people are trying to eat breakfast!!!"   
Shana quickly stopped and blushed.  
"Good gawd. You two are like 80 years old and still making out? Ewww! I've lost my appetite."   
"We're not 80!! … Do I really look that old?" Shana whimpered.  
"Of course not." Dart reassured her. "You look as beautiful as when we first fell in love."   
Meanwhile, Dart's thinking, 'Keep complementing her, then move slowly towards door…'   
"Aww thank you honey." Shana said.  
"I BELIEVE SHERRIE SAID WE ARE TRYING TO EAT!! Now shut up you frickan 80 year olds.." said Lavitz.  
"WAAAAAA IT'S TRUE!" sobbed Shana.  
"Don't talk to your mother that way you two! You know she's only 43.." said Dart.  
"WAAAAAAGG!!" cried Shana, hitting Dart. "Don't say my real age!!"  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!" cried Dart.  
Lavitz oggled. 0_0 "Oh wow. And I wouldn't have guessed a day over 30.."  
Sherrie oggled. 0_0 "The oh - so - happy couple."   
*knock knock*  
"That's the door." said Dart.  
"Wow - Man." said Shana.  
"Um." said Lavitz.  
"Yes, it is." said Sherrie.  
Everyone looked at one another.   
"YOU GO GET IT!" they all shouted in unison.   
*knock knock*  
"Well someone has to go get it and it's not me!" said Lavitz.  
*knock BANG knock BANG KICK BAAAAAANNNNNNNG!!*   
The door fell down.  
Kurotsu sweatdropped. "Umm.. Hi!"  
"Uh, hi. Can I help you with something?" Dart said.  
"Nope. Umm.. I'm living here now!" she said smugly, as she jumped on the couch.  
"You are?" asked Shana.  
"Yeppers." she said.  
"Is anyone gonna stop her?" asked Lavitz.  
*complete silence*  
"…Fine then. Uh, welcome to the house!" said Lavitz, a little confused.  
"Thanks." she said. "My name's Kurotsu. Kurotsu Ayumiku."  
"Kuro.. K.. Kuros.." Sherrie struggled with the weird name.  
"What? That's not even a name! You just mixed Japanese words together! You can't do that!" said Lavitz.  
"Sure I can!" said Kurostu. "See? 'Kuro' means 'dark', and 'tsu' is just an add on for girls' names. 'Ayumi' is hiragana meaning 'walk', and 'ku' means 'eternal'. So my name's 'Dark girl walking eternally'!"  
"That's still not a name. It's impossible to pronounce." said Lavitz.   
"Then call me Kuro." she said. Then she pointed at Lavitz. "Buuuuuttt YOU can call me Kuro-chan!" she winked.  
Lavitz oggled. "Ummm… NO."   
Dart whispered to Shana, "She reminds me so much of.."  
"Meru?" asked Shana.  
"Yeah. She looks a lot like her too. Only a less slutty outfit.. Ow!"  
Shana elbowed Dart. "That's not very nice!"   
  
****************************  
That night…  
  
Kuro slowly tip-toed into Dart and Shana's room, with her sword in her right hand.   
She reached the night table and her stone began to glow an eerie black as she reached the void dragoon crystal, which also began to glow.  
'I knew it was here. Three down, five more to go.'  
She reached down for the void crystal, but someone grabbed her arm.   
"What are you doing?" asked Dart, turning on the light.   
She dropped her sword and grabbed the void stone with her right hand. Dart immediately let go of her left and tried to jump her, but she was too fast, picking up her sword again and stabbing Dart in the back.  
Shana woke up, saw what happened, and screamed.  
Dart, un-armed, fell to the floor in pain.   
Kuro took her bloody sword out of Dart's back.   
Shana cried, "what are you doing this for?"  
Kuro smiled, "I only want the stones." she then began to leave.  
Shana, enraged, grabbed her bow and arrow, and shot the back of her neck.  
Kuro gaged, and fell to the floor, in pain. She started to cry, and passed out.   
When she awoke, she was sitting on a chair, with her hands tied around the back. Dart was standing in front of her, with a large bandage around his torso.   
She looked down to the floor, in defeat.. But then she realized.. 'The stones.. Were are they? The..' She franticly began looking back and forth. The dark one and the blue one where not around her neck.  
"What were you doing with these stones?" asked Dart.   
"I am sorry." she said softly.  
"Answer the question." said Dart.  
She looked down. She had already successfully untied her hands around her back, and was waiting the moment to strike.   
"Really sorry."  
Shana walked in, "so how's the interriogation going?"   
"Not bad, not good." said Dart.  
"I see.. I made waffles!" Shana said.  
"OOOOOHHH waffles!" cried Dart, running downstairs, with Shana humbilly following.  
'What idiots!' thought Kuro, 'are they really gonna leave me alone.. No. There must be someone else. But still…' she looked at the three stones on the night table, 'I have to risk it to get what I want!' She grabbed the stones, then tried to jump out the window, but Lavitz jumped out of the closet, blocking her way.  
"Not so fast," he drew his spear, "I don't want to hurt a girl."  
She smiled, and grabbed her sword. "So it's a fight you want? Your funeral."  
"Huh?" he said.  
"I've been trained for years by the best swordsman ever!" she quickly knocked his spear out of his hand with one swing.   
She went up face to face with him, then kissed him deaply, pushing him to the ground, so she was on top of him.   
They continued to kiss until Lavitz came to his sences. "ACK! Get off me you little girl!"   
"LITTLE?" she yelled. "I may be 15 but don't let that fool ya!"   
She jumped up to the window frame, just as Shana and Dart ran in.  
"As I said before, I only want the stones!" then she jumped out the window, and ran off.  
"Arrrgg!!" cried Dart. "She has my dragoon stone, Rose's, and Meru's!!"  
"Yes.. But where did she get the dark crystal from?" asked Shana. "Rose and your father died together, so shouldn't of those two dragoon stones been close to each other? So if she found one, why didn't she find the other?"  
"I.. I don't know." said Dart.  
"She's probably after the next dragoon crystal now.." said Shana. "Who is closest to us?"   
"… Albert." said Dart.  
"We had better go warn him then." said Shana. "The both of us."  
"Waaaiiiit a minute." said Lavitz. "I'm going too!"   
"Are you just woried, because I'm '80' so you say?" sked Shana.  
"No, not that.. I just have to go!" said Lavitz. 'Namely getting revenge on her for kissing me like that! What a little bitch!'  
"I'm going too!" said Sherrie, from the door. "I can help too!"  
Dart sighed. "Fine you can go too."   
And so off they went.  
Yay.  
****************************  
  
"Lloyd-sama.. I have some crystals, just like you wanted." said Kuro, as she got to the outskirts of Bale.  
The man in the black robe stood quietly. "I see. Very good work, my little Kuro-chan."  
She suddenly started to cry, and hug him. "Lloyd…"  
"What is it?" asked Lloyd.  
"I killed a lot of people in the past 3 monthes since we last saw each other. I feel so ashamed." she sobbed.  
He hugged her back. "Don't worry little Kuro-chan. I'll protect you."  
"Is there anything else you need, Lloyd-sama?" asked Kuro.  
"Well, yes." he said, "there is a reason I wanted you to meet me here."   
"What is it?" she asked.  
"There's a crystal in this palace. I hate to have to use you again, but they knew me there, and I cannot enter."  
"Roger. Don't worry, I'll get it!" And with that she merrily skipped away.  
Lloyd leaned back on one of the forest's many trees. 'I just hope she can do it. Now that Dart knows, however, there might be a trap… But no, I've trained her to be a professional assasin, so I'm sure she will be fine.'  
  
To be continued... 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
*******************  
  
Kuro ran into the left basement door of the palace. She entered into the area where they keep the horses. She ducked behind a bale of hay intill the guard passed, then from behind, she covered his mouth, and stabbed him with her sword. He fell lifelessly to the ground. She snuck up the stairs he was guarding. She snuck past a few more guards, then up the royal stairs to the King's chambers.   
She looked around. 'Good, empty. The King must be out somewhere. But still, the castle was heavly guarded.. Did they know about me?' She slowly went up to where the dragoon crystal was engaged in glass, easily broke the glass with her sword, and grabbed the crystal. Then, about 30 guards, Dart and the gang, and Albert surrounded her. She was helpless, she looked around for an option, but there was none. She dropped her sword and the crystal.   
"Caught ya this time!" said Lavitz.  
"Shall we strike?" asked a young boy, at the King's side.  
Albert sighed. "No, but take her to the dungeon. Normally I would hate to do such a thing, but I have been informed she is extremely dangerous. We will bring her to questioning in one hour."  
The guards hastily carried her away, followed by the boy.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Save me Lloyd-sama.. Save me.. Save me Lloyd-sama, please save me.." she yammered on and on, while praying. She was in a small dark cell. "…Save me.. Save me Lloyd-sama, please save me.. Save me.. Save me… Lloyd-sama.. I don't want to die…"  
"Ya know," said a voice, "you are quite the child, for someone so dangerous."  
Kuro looked around, to see the grinning boy who was beside the king earlier, in front of her cell. She ignored him and continued praying. "…please save me.. Save me.. Save me… Lloyd-sama.."   
"So who's this 'Lloyd-sama'?" asked the little green hared boy.  
"Shut up kid." she said.  
"I'm a minitos. I'm actually 16! I just look younger." he said.  
"But don't minitos have pink hair?" she asked.  
"Not me!" he winked. "Actually, I dyed it, pink hair is so gay."  
"Oh," she said, clutching her knees.   
"I kinda work for the King. Like a messenger boy. What do you do?" he asked.  
"Why are you here?" she asked, changing the subject.  
"I'm also a substitute guard." he said. "What do ya want the crystal for?"  
"I'll tell only you." she said, standing up. "Lloyd-sama wants me to."  
"Whozzat?" he asked.  
"A very nice man, he's taken care of me since the age of 6, when my parents abandend me." she said. "He needs the stones to stop a great evil approaching. But she can't do it without my help, because these people, who own the crystals, know him as someone not good."   
"Yeech. Why don't you tell them then?"  
"No." she said firmly. "Lloyd-sama doesn't want anyone to know. Don't tell anyone."  
"Okay." he said.  
"Can you let me out?" Kuro pleeded.  
"No can do!" he said. "I'm afread, although I truly belave you, that I can't disobey my King."  
Kuro sighed, and sat down again, clutching her knees. "What's your name?"  
"Mint." he said. "Yours?  
"Kurotsu." she said. "Kurotsu Ayumiku"  
"Kurost.. Kurosut.. Kurosuu.." he struggled.  
She sighed, "Call me Kuro."  
He winked. "Kuro-chan it is!"  
She sighed, "Lloyd-sama."  
Mint picked up a small piece of wood and started making little notches in it with his small ax out of bordom.  
Kuro looked around the room. Her other dragoon crystals were on a small table next to Mint.   
"If only I could.." she said.  
"Whaaa?" said Mint. "Planing sumthin'? Can I help?"  
"But, you don't want me to get out, re-mem-beeer?" she said.   
"Meh." he said. "Of course I want you to escape! I just don't want to let you out myself, because then I'd be going against King Albert!"  
"Okay, so you can help me with a plan?" she asked.  
"Yeppers!"  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"So what do you think this girl wants with the dragoon crystals?" asked Shana.  
Albert sighed, "I don't know, but she only looks about 14! We can't harm her, it's too mean."  
"You were always a wimp at heart Albert." laughed Dart.  
Albert grumbled.  
"Anyway, is anyone guarding her down there?" asked Sherrie, "and what about the crystals?"  
"I'm leaving it all up to my trusty assistant. He does what ever I want." said Albert, grinning.  
Dart sighed, "Will you stop rubbing it in my face that I'm not rich and powerful like you?"  
Albert smilled and patted the pissed off Dart on the sholder. "Sorry, sorry buddy. The old age must be getting to you."  
Dart got even madder, "NOW you're rubbing it in that you still look as young as 20 years ago!!!"  
"Damn strait!" said Albert.  
"Dad has some weird friends." said Lavitz.  
Sherrie nodded.   
"HEELPP!!" cried a voice from the dungeon.  
Everyone raced down to see what happened. Mint was on the ground with a large slash on his arm, gritting his teeth in pain. Kuro was standing out of her cage with the dragoon crystals.  
"Help! I got too close and she slashed me, then took the key to the cell!" lied Mint.   
"Dammit!" yelled Dart. "You can't get away now, though."  
"Aux contrare!" she said. "I can do what eva the hell I wanna!"   
She grabbed Mint, and moved towards the window. "And now I have a hostage! Bring me all the other dragoon crystals or this kid's gonna get it!" She jumped out and ran into the forest.  
(People: Why is there a window in a dungeon?  
Me: Uhh… *sweatdrop* it's an above ground, pretty dungeon?  
People: *siiiiiiiggghhhhhh*)  
  
When she finally stopped running, she fell to the ground on her back to catch her breath.  
"Heyyyy!!" said Mint. "I never said you could take me hostage!"  
"Go back then. Say you escaped."  
Mint thought about it. He blushed. "But I wanna help you.."  
She looked at him funny. "Listen kiddo, I really don't need the help."  
"Hey! I'm a year older then you! I should be callin' you kiddo!"  
She sighed. "You can help me then."  
"So what next?" he asked.  
She grinned. "We find Lloyd-sama, of course!"  
"And where is he?" Mint asked.  
"Where ever he wants to."  
"You're weird."  
"It's better then bein' cooped up in a place, without doing anything. I like doing something like this, weither it's good of bad. It makes people know I'm alive." she stared up into the sky, smilling.  
Mint looked at her, "so is that your reason you do this for Lloyd?"  
She nodded. "Well. Lloyd-sama isn't here. I guess we have got to find the next crystal. Are you coming or not?"  
He looked down. 'This is not the right thing to do.. But..' he looked at her. 'I suppose it's better then doing nothing. I want to see what happins to her, and maybe help her. I guess I kinda feel attracted to her. It's weird.' "Fine." he said.  
  
********************************  
  
"We have no other choise. We have to go warn the others." said Dart.  
"She doesn't have Earth, thunder, fire, and light yet. Who's closest?" asked Shana.  
"it's hard to say.." said Dart. "I have no clue where fire is… And light's in Denningrad, which is pretty far. Earth and thunder are at Rogue, which is in the middle of the ocean! She'd have to catch a boat from Fletz."  
"But Fletz is closer, so she'd probably do that." said Sherrie. "Am I correct? But how would she get a boat?"  
"Yeah, they wouldn't give one to just anyone!" said Shana.   
"So she must be going to Denningrad?" asked Lavitz.  
"We can't be sure. But either way she has a head start. We had better go to Rouge and warn Hatchel and Kongol." said Shana.   
"But what is she goes to Denningrad? She'll get another one!" said Lavitz.  
"But if we went to Denningrad, and she did go to Rouge, she'd get two instead of one! Plus, Rouge has waayy less protection then the castle does, they would need us there more." said Dart.  
"Good point. But maybe we should split up?" said Shana.  
Lavitz looked down. "Dad."   
"Yes?" asked Dart.  
"Let me and Sherrie do this alone."  
"What? Why?" asked Dart.  
"Because." he said. "you are still badly injured. You will die, plus if you don't you will bring the team down. And mother, you said your fighting days where over."  
"That doesn't matter!" said Shana. "I want to help.  
"But, I don't think you will be able to mother. You are much older, and it'd been years since you've practiced fighting."  
"I did land a pretty good shot at that girl, though.." she said.  
Dart put his arm around Shana. "Maybe they are right. I taught the two of them all they need to know."  
"I would go, but I have a country to rule." said Albert.   
Dart sighed, "uh.. That's not what you said 20 years ago, you stepped off your throne to help!"  
Albert grinned. "yes, but back then I wan't the king of TWO kingdoms…"  
Everyone face faulted. Dart steamed. "I hate you."  
"You two go to Rouge, and just in case, I will send some of my solders to Denningrad." said Albert.   
Sherrie and Lavitz nodded.  
  
*******************  
  
Miko layed down on her soft bed. "Another one died. All because of that stupid girl.. Kurotsu."   
A girl came into Miko's room. "Mamm. Another one opened her eyes."  
"Good." said Miko.   
  
*******************  
  
"Bone slice!" cried Mint as he killed a small monster with his axe. "Man, these forests are getting more infested by the day!"  
"You said it! So we are going to Rouge." said Kuro.  
"Why Rouge?" asked Mint.  
"Cuz Lloyd-sama wants to go to Denningrad personally." she said.  
'I wonder..' thought Mint.  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
